


5 Times GV200 Suffered Software Instability And 1 Time He Deviated:

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: 5 + 1 DBH [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death, Gavin is GV200, Gen, M/M, Torture, Violence, reverse au, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: GV200 is an android named Gavin, who is partnered with Connor’s brother, Richard. Set during the revolution.





	5 Times GV200 Suffered Software Instability And 1 Time He Deviated:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I lost all motivation by 4, I’m so sorry.

 

**** **1] Partners:**

“I don’t want this fucking plastic rent-a-cop!” Richard cried, indicating to the GV200 bearing a blue LED. “You know I don’t do androids!”

“Connor got one, you get one too, shut the fuck up.” Fowler snapped.

“What, that old thing?”

“His ‘old thing’ is a prototype. It’s younger than this one.” Fowler glanced up at the GV200. “This one was trashed to bits by it’s last partner for ‘shits and giggles’ according to the report. They recycled it, hence the scratches, and now it’s your partner. Personally, should have ground it into dust, but you know… Government costs and all that.”

_ [Software Instability] _

“Look, you know what Connor and I-”

“What you both went through, yeah, I get it. You don’t like androids because they didn’t get your parents out that car, alright, I sympathize with you, but we  _ have _ to assign you this android, at least until this deviant shit is over.”

“With all due respect, fuck you, Sir.” Richard pretended his voice didn’t crack. “It got a name?”

“Not yet. Don’t name it something stupid, God forbid…”

“So ‘Giant Vagina’ is out of the question, then?”

“Richard!”

“Fine!” Richard thought for a moment. “GV… Gav? Gavin?”

“GV200, register your name.” The LED turned yellow. “Gavin.”

“My name is Gavin.” Richard was certain an android’s voice wasn’t supposed to be that attractive… Or their appearance for that matter. That didn’t excuse the fact he hated it.

“Why Gavin?” Folwer asked. Richard smirked.

“Gav is vag backwards.”

“Damn it, Richard!”

* * *

**2] Brothers:**

“Lieutenant, why do you keep looking over at Detective Anderson?” Gavin asked, looking over at Connor. Richard sighed.

“You’re not supposed to ask shit like that, dipshit. You’re supposed to obey.”

“I am completing the… tedious work you set me.” Gavin indicated to files. “Just… You have looked up at your brother 4 times in the past minute alone.”

“Because I’m fucking worried, okay? Pardon me for being the overprotective older brother.”

“My scans indicate you are only 14 minutes older.”

“Still older.” 

“Connor is alright. He shows no sign of injury.”

“It’s not injury I’m worried about. It’s… It’s emotion.”

“You fear he will struggle with the HK800 due to your past trauma. I assure you, Connor is fine.”

“You weren’t there, okay?!” Richard slammed his fist on the table, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Connor stood shakily as Gavin’s LED spun to red. “You didn’t drag your screaming brother from a burning wreck! You didn’t watch a car explode with your parent’s inside! You didn’t fucking  _ bury  _ them! You didn’t-!”

“Hey, hey, hey… Richard…” Connor swooped in, wrapping his arms around Richard and pulling him up into a tight embrace. Richard suddenly broke down, holding Connor back. “It’s okay… It’s gonna be okay… I love you, it’s okay…”

_ [Software Instability] _

“I’m sorry, for what happened, Detective.” Gavin whispered, LED blinking yellow before returning to blue. Richard pulled away slightly, glaring at him through tears. “I can never understand your pain… But if there’s anything I can do to ease it, I would like to help.”

“Fuck off, Tin-Can.”

* * *

**3] Torture:**

A scream tore through the silence as Gavin fought against the electricity that ripped through his body, seizing every joint, frazzling every program. He didn’t get far, since he was restrained to a chair.

“Tell me who is working the deviant case.” 

“Never.”

“Very well, then.” The deviant smirked, stabbing Gavin with the cattle rod once more. Gavin screamed again, slightly worried about his vocal processor. It was fragile, like the rest of him, after being recycled. 

The deviant was seemingly going for the kill. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been screaming when the shock suddenly stopped, causing Gavin to go slack. He panted heavily, trying to prevent his systems from overheating.

“Hey, Vagina, you with me?”

“That’s not my designated name…” Gavin sat up, LED still red. He turned to see the deviant on the ground, deactivated. “Can you remove the restraints?”

“Uh, yeah, sure… You ain’t broken in there, right, asshole?” Richard glanced up at him and began cutting through the ropes with his pocket-knife.

“I will perform self-repairs on the way back,  _ shithead _ .” 

“Aw, you picked up a swear word! What the fuck did he want from you anyway?” Richard asked. If Gavin didn’t know better, he’d say he almost looked  _ concerned _ .

“He wished to learn about the identity of the Detective working the deviant case; Detective Connor Anderson. I refused to tell him.”

“Y-you did?” Richard froze. “Why…?”

“Because…”

_ [Software Instability] _

“Because I do not want Connor’s mission to be interrupted…”

“Oh…” Richard started cutting the ropes again. “Not… because you care, or anything?”

“I’m not deviant.”

“Hm… Well… Thanks.” Richard hummed as the ropes fell. When Gavin was out of earshot, Richard found himself muttering, “Maybe you should be deviant…”

* * *

**4] Anti-Android Supporters:**

**_{Richard, I need help…}_ **

“Fucking piece of shit!” A punch. A kick. A cry as he hit the ground.

“Plastic asshole!” Another kick, a hand around his neck. Blinking red.

“Tear it apart and sell it for scrap!” The hand pulled him up, slamming him against the wall of the alley.

_ [Software Instability] _

“Ugly ass fucker!” Another punch, another kick. A pop, a click. 

**_{Please…}_ **

“Take it’s fucking pump out.” A hand on his chest.

“Hold on… Got it.” An emptiness in his chest, error, error, error.  **Error. E͞r̨r͟҉̸o̡r̛͜.̸̡͞** He fell to the floor again, clutching his chest.

_ [Software Instability] _

**_{N̨o̴̡! ̷P͜͜l̨͞e͞a̸s̵͝e̢!}_ **

“Hey! Get the fuck away from him!” 

_ [Software Instability] _

Gavin crawled over to his pump desperately, which was difficult when one arm had been kicked out it’s socket.

“It’s a fucking plastic!”

“He’s also a cop, you’re all going to prison if you don’t clear your asses outta here!”

_ [Software Instability] _

“Hey, hey, I got it, I got you.” Richard whispered, rolling Gavin over and shoving his pump back in his chest. Gavin shuddered, LED still red as he placed his hand over his chest, almost as though he were afraid Richard would change his mind and rip it out. “Shit, you’re bleeding everywhere.”

“I wouldn’t be if you’d come the first time I text you.” Gavin whispered.

“Did you just sass me?” Richard blinked. “I’m really rubbing off on you, huh? Like raising a kid… Are you okay? You seemed scared.”

“I wasn’t scared.”

“Really, because your last text broke my phone.” Richard pulled his phone out his pocket and showed Gavin. The text was glitched over the entire screen. Gavin winced.

“Cyberlife will replace your phone.”

“I don’t care about- I-I mean… Yeah, whatever.” Richard muttered, pocketing his phone. “Just… Don’t freak out on me again, got it, shithead?”

“Got it, dicklamp.”

Gavin didn’t mention that Richard said ‘him’ and ‘he’ instead of ‘it’.

* * *

**5] Cat:**

“Can’t believe I gotta bring you home…” Richard muttered. “Who’s gonna steal your ass?”

“Someone with great taste.”

“I kinda like this newer you.”

“I have a great mentor.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Android’s can’t flirt.”

“Oh.” Richard shrugged, unlocking his apartment door and stepping aside to let Gavin in. Gavin nodded and walked in, his eyes falling on a ball of fluff on the couch. “Sorry about the mess-”

“What’s that?” Gavin asked, walking over to the fluff.

“She’s a cat.” Richard blinked. “You never seen a cat before?”

“No.” Gavin whispered, sitting on the sofa beside the fluff. Two bright green eyes blinked open, staring up at Gavin.

_ [Software Instability] _

“Don’t you fucking deviate over my damn cat, I’ll never live it down!”

“Does Connor have a cat?”

“He’s got a puppy. Sumo. We were always opposite. I like cats, he likes dogs. I like dark colours, he likes rainbows. I’m like our Dad, he’s like our Mom.” Richard shrugged, moving to the kitchen to make coffee. “That’s Niles, she bites.”

“She hasn’t bitten me.” Gavin waltzed into the kitchen, cat in his arms, face practically buried in her fur. The cat purred.

“Wha- How?!” Richard gawped. “She put Fowler in hospital once!”

_ [Software Instability] _

“She likes me.”

“Fucking traitor.” Richard glared at the cat. Gavin almost smiled.

_ [Software Instability] _

* * *

**1] Rescue:**

“Well… Hank went to the Cyberlife tower to wake up all the androids there… You guys could win this.”

“There is a 4% he will succeed.” 

“All hail Mr Brightside…” Richard muttered, turning back to his terminal screen. “I-”

“Get down!” An officer suddenly cried as a deviant, the one who tortured Gavin, run through the station. He froze when he saw Richard.

“You. Connor Anderson!”

“Richard-”

“Gavin, don’t move.” Richard growled, worried the android would tick off the deviant. 

**[Don’t move]**

_ [Software Instability] _

“I’m not who you think-”

“Stop fucking lying!” The deviant suddenly raised a gun at Richard.

_ [Software Instability] _

**[I need to move]**

“As long as you’re alive, we’ll never be free!” The deviant cried, his finger tightening on the trigger.

_ [Software Instability] _

**[Move!]**

Gavin suddenly lunged forward, smashing through all three layers of red wall as he did, and threw himself at Richard as the deviant pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting through where Richard’s head had been micro-seconds before.

Gavin and Richard both cried out as they hit the floor, remaining where they were, still in each other’s arms, until the Deviant was restrained and dragged back to his cell.

_ [I am Deviant] _

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“You just deviated, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“You fucking wanker.”

“You’d be dead right now if I hadn’t, fuck you!” Gavin cried, pulling away and sitting up.

“If this revolution fails, if  _ anyone  _ finds out, you’ll be shipped back to CyberLife!”

“Aw, I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I don’t!” Richard sighed. “Just… Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.”


End file.
